


Are we together?

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah.. yeah we're together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we together?

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic I wrote on tumblr (on March 28th); set some time before 4x11.

Mickey Milkovich has been staying at the Gallagher house with Ian ever since he brought him home after finding him lying in an alley after his shift at some really gay club. Mickey sleeps on Ian’s floor cause the kid still shares a room with two other siblings. Mickey still doesn’t want anyone to know, even though he thinks most, if not all the Gallagher’s already know. He knows Frank knows since he caught them together a couple years back, and he thinks Lip knows. But from what Mickey can tell no one else knows, or they don’t give a shit. Anyways, he’s getting really sick of the floor, it’s killing his back. 

· · · · · · · 

One morning Mickey’s stretching out his back when Ian wakes up squinting because of the sunlight coming in through the blinds. 

"Morning  _sunshine_ , hung over? You look like shit” Mickey teases as Ian’s rubbing at his temples then gives Mickey the finger.

"Why are you stretching?" Ian says while sitting up straighter in bed.

Mickey rolls his eyes and says, “Why do you think? I’m sleeping on the floor, it’s killing my back man.”

"You know you can sleep in my bed with me…" Ian says as he’s getting up to put some clothes on.

"Get the fuck out of here" Mickey says as he watches the taller kid get dressed.

"Your loss, I’m a great cuddle buddy" Ian says to the older male and starts to laugh. 

Mickey nudges him hard in the chest and says, “You’re a fucking idiot you know that?” 

Mickey would like to share Ian’s bed with him. He’s done it before, at what’s his names loft? Brian? Ryan? Who the fuck knows. Anyways, he’s done it before. It’s different though, he wasn’t under the same roof with all of the Gallagher’s. What if one of them let’s it slip to someone and it fucks up everything. He can’t let that happen. 

· · · · · · · 

A lot of shit went down in the Gallagher household. Fiona ended up back in jail for breaking her probation and Mandy went back home to that  _fucking fucktard_ who hit her. Lip took Liam with him to college since he has an early class the next day or some shit. So tonight in the Gallagher house it’s only Mickey, Ian, and the two other Gallagher kids.

"Lip left some food in the fridge for us. You guys hungry?" Ian asks his two younger siblings as he walks over to the fridge to retrieve the leftovers.

"I’m staying over at Holly’s, I’m going to eat there" says the only other redheaded Gallagher. 

"I’m going out with Bonnie. See you later" says the younger boy on his way out the door.

"Oh.. uh alright. Bye Debs. Bye Carl" Ian says even though they’re already both out the door. He turns to look at his boyfriend? Ian still doesn’t know what Mickey is to him. "I guess it’s just us tonight" as he says this he sees that Mickey has his coat in his hands.

"I actually can’t stay I have to go by the alibi for a bit" Mickey says reluctantly. Why is he leaving again? They actually have the house to themselves. As he realizes this he sees that Ian looks really upset. "I don’t have to go. I’ll go tomorrow" he says as he puts his coat back on the rack.

This seems to perk Ian up but he doesn’t want to make Mickey stay if he doesn’t want to. “No, no, you can go. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

"I just said I’ll go tomorrow man, don’t act like a little bitch" Mickey says lightheartedly as to not sound like a jackass. Ian smiles so I guess he didn’t come off like a  _total_  jackass.

· · · · · · · 

The boys were watching a movie on the couch, sitting pretty close to each other. Okay really close. Mickey’s legs were on top of Ian’s and Ian had his head on Mickey’s shoulder. Ian loved these moments with Mickey. They were the only moments where Mickey left his guard down (not completely, cause let’s face it, it’s Mickey Milkovich, his guard is always up). But in these moments they go down a bit and he lets Ian touch him, to an extent. Ian saw Mickey’s hand laying on his own stomach and had this sort of twitch that he couldn’t stop. He really wants to hold Mickey’s hand. They’ve never done that before. Sure they’ve brushed fingers before while passing a cigarette or whatever but they’ve never actually held hands. Ian’s a romantic at heart and knows that Mickey is not, so it’s in these moments that he really just wants Mickey to let him be romantic. 

Ian takes his left hand and touches Mickey’s right hand that’s still lying on his stomach. He tries to sneak his fingers through Mickey’s but Mickey automatically flinches his hand away.

"What the fuck Gallagher?" Mickey says, and realizes, was he just trying to hold my hand? God this kid can act like such a  _girl_  sometimes. 

"What? Oh come on Mick.. It’s just us here. Just let me hold your hand" Ian says, suddenly all confident in holding Mickey’s hand. He just hopes Mickey doesn’t punch him or something. 

Mickey doesn’t do the romance thing. Fuck, it took him years before he actually kissed firecrotch. He’s never been that guy. He’s not affectionate and he’s not the guy to just tell you how he feels. He is passionate though. He knows that whatever he has with Ian is the most passionate thing he’s ever been in and he will not lose this kid, not again. He seems drawn to Ian and he can’t stop it.  _Fuck that sounds so gay_  he thinks. If he has to just hold his hand to make him happy I guess he can do that. 

Mickey rolls his eyes and grabs Ian’s hand in his and they intertwine their fingers. Ian is wearing the biggest shit-eating grin. “Wipe that grin off your face or I’ll smack it off” Mickey says to Ian but smiles all the same. 

· · · · · · · 

Who knows how long it’s been by the time the younger boy, Carl comes home. They fell asleep on the couch the way they were before. All limbs on limbs and hand holding hand. The loud bang of the backdoor jerks them awake and Mickey is on the other side of the couch in a second flat. 

Carl walks into the living room with a blonde girl about his height. “This is Bonnie” as he introduces his little girlfriend to Ian and Mickey. “This is my brother Ian and his- I don’t know- that’s Mickey” as he motions over to Ian then Mickey. “Bonnie’s going to sleep here tonight” he says as they run off upstairs.

Ian looks over at Mickey and Mickey looks like he wants to kill Carl. 

"What? Why do you have that look on your face?" Ian says to Mickey, he knows why Mickey is pissed all of a sudden. It’s cause Carl was about to call Mickey his boyfriend.

"Your brother’s a little shit you know that?" Mickey says annoyed. 

"Yeah. Let’s go to bed" Ian says as he gets up to head upstairs."You coming?" He asks when he doesn’t see Mickey behind him.

"No, he has a girl in your room with him, we can’t sleep in there" Mickey says, obviously he doesn’t want to see a 13 year old boy or whatever age he is with some girl, probably his first girl ever. Little bit of TMI for Mickey.

"We’ll sleep in Lip’s old room since Mandy’s not staying in there anymore" Ian says as he starts to climb the steps with his fucking giraffe legs. 

· · · · · · · 

Mickey is reluctant in sleeping with Ian in Lip’s room since they’ll be sharing a bed. I guess he can always just sleep on the floor in this room, it’s not any different than the other bedroom floor. 

As Ian gets settled in the bed, wearing a tank top and boxers, he looks over at Mickey who’s just standing there in a t-shirt and boxers looking at the floor. “What are you doing Mick? Get in here” Ian says as he moves the blankets over to show there’s room for him since this bed is bigger than Ians. 

Mickey caves and settles in the bed next to Ian under the covers. He decides to sleep next to Ian because his back hurts and doesn’t want to spend another night on the floor, but really he just wants to be close to Ian again, the way they were a few minutes ago downstairs. They’re both lying on their backs and there’s very little lighting coming into the bedroom, only the moonlight from the window. Ian turns so he’s facing Mickey and decides to just ask because he keeps thinking about it.

"Were you pissed before because Carl almost said that you were my- that we were together?" He was about to say  _that you were my boyfriend_  but he figured Mickey would punch him or get up and leave and he really didn’t want Mickey to leave.

Mickey openly admitted to that random guy that Ian knows from that club that they were together but that’s mainly cause he had a feeling that that guy liked Ian and wanted him. Mickey wasn’t having any of that. He just got Ian back and he’s not going to let anyone else have him. It’s one thing for dirty old bastards who keep fucking groping him in that club but it’s another for a young guy who seems actually interested in Ian. Mickey and Ian have never defined their relationship but he didn’t like the idea of Ian with that guy, or any other guy for that matter.

As Ian looks at Mickey still waiting for a response he sees that Mickey seems to be lost in thought. He decides to ask him something he’s always wanted to ask and since Mickey’s probably thinking the same thing he decides to just ask.

"Mick? Are we? Uh.. you know.. are we together?" Ian asks hesitantly. He knows that they can’t really be together because Mickey’s married and is still being threatened by his father. But all the same he had to ask. He really doesn’t want Mickey to leave. He really likes having him around all the time and pretty much living here. He doesn’t want all that to change because he asked one question.

Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes, now facing the redheaded boy and sighs. He doesn’t know what to say to him. All he knows is that he can’t lose Ian again. He just can’t. He also knows that he doesn’t want jerk offs like Brian or Ryan or whatever the  _fuck_  his name is, to be with Ian. Guys like him would take Ian out on fucking dates and hold hands and do all that shit that he seems to want. He knows that he sure as shit isn’t good enough for Ian Gallagher. But hell that wasn’t going to stop him from staying here with him. Mickey did already tell that guy that him and Ian are together, why can’t he just tell that to firecrotch? He knows why. Because admitting that to Ian would make it all the more real. He needs to fucking admit to something for once and he knows it.

He looks up at Ian who’s still waiting for a response. Ian looks like he’s about to break for god sakes. Mickey touches Ian’s face cause he doesn’t know if Ian is even still breathing. When they make eye contact Mickey says to him, “Yeah.. yeah we’re  **together** ”. Ian smiles so big and crushes his lips to Mickey’s. It’s only what the fourth time they’ve kissed and Mickey kisses Ian back with everything he’s got. Mickey thinks they need to do this more often cause it feels _fucking good_. They’re pressed together so close there’s no more room between them. 

They fall asleep soon after. Ian’s arm around Mickey’s waist and Mickey’s legs tangled up with Ian’s legs. This is the second time they sleep together without  _sleeping_  together, and they couldn’t be more content. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my tumblr http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ follow me :):)


End file.
